


Sandbox Games

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [85]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Marriage, Oneshot, day 01, prompt 12, yumikuri, yuri fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As children, Historia was all too eager to have Ymir—the new kid—play the role of her pretend husband. Years later, her feelings on the matter have only matured, but nothing has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandbox Games

“And who will be the husband?” a child called out, dirt on her chubby cheeks but a wide smile on her face. “You’re the bride, Historia. You choose!”

Historia regarded her friend silently. Sasha stared back, grinning, until Connie tripped and she started laughing at him. Historia took that moment to look over the other children gathered. Eren had abandoned the game and was sitting in the nearby sandbox, building an impressive wall around himself using nothing but sand and a small measure of water. Mikasa stood nearby, watching with half interest. Her concentration was mostly taken by watching the game unfold. Armin was seated close by, underneath a shady tree with a book in his lap. Amongst all the kids, he was the smartest. No one could read all that well yet, but Armin had already upgraded to books without pictures.

“This is dumb,” Annie commented. She stood by her best friends, Reiner and Berthold. Berthold, being the shortest of all of them, cowered behind Annie and Reiner, and whimpered when Connie clambered onto his feet.

“Let’s be dragons!” he yelled, puffing his chest out. Sasha rubbed a hand over his bald head, laughing.

“You’re too bald to be a dragon, Connie!”

“Oi!”

“Guys!” Historia clapped her hands, gathering everyone’s attention again. “We agreed to play wedding today. We made everything already!” She gestured in front of her, where they had stacked their plastic chairs on top of a dining table cloth—one Historia had taken out of her mother’s kitchen and brought with her—with petals scattered about, plucked from the beautiful rose bushes that Historia’s elder siblings had grown. “It’ll be fun!”

Armin closed his book, sighing. “So pick a groom,” he told her.

“Groom?” Historia tilted her head, as did the others.

Armin sighed again, re-opened his book. “A husband. Just choose one already.”

“Can I be the holy nun!?” Eren yelled out suddenly, abandoning his sand prison by knocking it over. He stood, brushing the sand from his palms.

“Eren it’s called a priest,” Mikasa corrected him.

Berthold was the first to laugh at Eren, making the others follow quickly. Eren went pink with embarrassment, but before he could start yelling again, Reiner stepped up to Historia and put an arm over her shoulders.

“I’ll be the broom!” he announced proudly.

“Groom, Reiner.”

Reiner blushed as well. “Y-yeah, that’s what I meant.”

Historia was pouting, arms crossed over her chest. She shrugged away from Reiner’s arm and was preparing to stomp away because no one was taking her seriously, when she felt a shiver run down her tiny spine. She gazed upwards, and caught brown eyes studying her very intently.

Oh, the new girl.

“You!” Historia called out, pointing at her. “You’ll be my husband!”

The girl came closer. She was taller than most of them, with freckles dotting her dark brown skin and short, choppy brown hair. There was something dark and brooding about her expression, especially when her lips turned downwards and she regarded Historia with question.

“I’m a girl,” she pointed out, voice monotone. Historia hadn’t heard her voice until then, since this girl had only started by their school that day, and had sauntered off to the back of the class the moment she was allowed to sit down. Historia felt something strange bubble up in her chest, both because of the girl’s downcast mood, and her attitude.

“And I’m Historia. What’s your name? Don’t you wanna play with me?” she held her hand out as businesslike as she could, remembering all the times she had seen her father do the same with his associates. The girl stared at her small palm, then took it in her bigger hand. They didn’t shake, they simply held their hands there.

“Ymir,” she drawled, slightly more interested now. “You know we’re both girls, right?”

Historia smiled. “Mm-hmm!”

“So that won’t make me your husband, but your wife.”

Historia shrugged. “Okay! Let’s play then.” She tugged Ymir over to the front, and waited for everyone to seat themselves. All the while Ymir stared at her, prompting Historia to ask her why.

“You don’t even know me,” Ymir pointed out softly, so that the others didn’t hear. “Why do you want to play with me?”

Historia grabbed hold of Ymir’s hands, intertwining their fingers. “Because I think you’re cool, Ymir! You’re new in town, right?”

Ymir nodded, blushing lightly as she stared down at their hands. “I am.”

“So let’s be friends, okay? You can always play with us.”

Ymir’s lips twitched, but she didn’t smile just yet. Historia was greatly bothered by her adult expression. No one should be that sad while playing their game. Historia didn’t think about it, and leaned up on her toes to press her lips to Ymir’s. It was soft and warm, and Ymir gasped loudly as she pulled away. Historia giggled.

“There!”

“I now pronounce you wife and wife!” Eren yelled, clapping. Ymir startled at his loud voice, eyes wide. Her freckles became much darker under the condition of her deep, scarlet blush. Historia thought it was pretty, but she didn’t much understand why Ymir was so embarrassed.

“Let’s climb a tree!” Connie suggested, jumping from his chair. He started climbing over it, so Armin hurried to his side to prevent him from toppling over.

Historia agreed and ran off, her group of friends laughing and following. The playground had one of the best trees, with a wooden ladder nailed into the side of it so that they could climb all the way to the top. Historia felt eyes on her again, and turned to see Ymir where she had left her.

She had a fingertip tracing a lip, her eyes unfocused and distant. Then she smiled, and Historia called her over to play. Ymir looked up, smile gone, but nodded. When she reached the others, she helped Historia climb all the way to the top, not once letting her fall.

XxX

Ymir sighed against the plastic cup at her lips. She swallowed some of the alcohol down, but utterly hated the taste and simply dropped the cup back down onto the table. At eighteen years old she still hated alcohol, unlike her peers. Eren was piss drunk already, yelling something about titans and his mom. Mikasa was off in some corner making out with Annie and Sasha—all at once, and Connie was swinging from one hanging piece of furniture to the next.

Ymir rubbed a hand over her tired eyes. “Jesus,” she muttered to herself. They had just graduated from high school, but Ymir was still exhausted. Months of relentless studying could do that. Unlike her friends, she actually put the effort in to pass. Apparently Connie had been allowed to pass by a single percentage, and Eren had been put through as well because of his doctor father.  

Whatever, at least Ymir didn’t have to worry about universities accepting her or not. She had full distinctions.

The Reiss mansion was incredibly noisy with loud music and even louder teenagers. Ymir was in one of the big rooms, where tables had been set up with snacks and drinks. She’d been there pretty much since she had arrived, partly because she was hungry, but also because she was trying to avoid one Historia Reiss. It was difficult, when Historia latched on the moment she noticed Ymir sauntering somewhere.

“Oi, Ymir!” Eren stumbled over, beer all over his chest. He collapsed against Ymir and then belched loudly.

“Fucking hell Eren, you stink. Get off!” she pushed him away, uncaring when he simply crumbled to the ground.

“You seen ‘Storia ‘round?”

“Who?”

“Your girl, man,” Eren managed to sit up. “I ‘eard Reindeer was giving her trouble.”

Ymir rolled her eyes. “Bro, how much did you drink?”

“Too much, I think. ‘Mir, help me up. Pwees?”

Ymir sighed but relented. She couldn’t help it, when Eren batted his long lashes. He’d annoy the hell out of her until she helped, anyway. She hoisted him onto his feet and then gave him a pat on the head, ready to walk off, but he swayed violently and she had to toss an arm over her shoulder. It didn’t help that she was taller than him, so she had to crouch.

“Alright buddy, you need to go home. Where’s your threesome buddies?”

Eren hiccupped and shrugged. “Armin’s in the library, I think. Mikasa’s over there, getting laid to the power of two.” He laughed at his own joke, but groaned softly when Ymir started walking and it jostled him.

Ymir first went to Mikasa, and had to kick her in the leg before she pulled her face away from her girlfriends’ mouths long enough to see what she wanted. When she noticed Eren’s drunken stupor, she bid them farewell with incredibly inappropriate kisses, then helped Ymir drag him over to her car.

“So are you three like, together?” Ymir found herself asking. Eren was heavy and unconscious now, so any distraction was welcome.

Mikasa nodded. “We are.”

“In an open relationship? The three of you?”

“That’s what it means.”

“How does that work?”

Mikasa was patient if nothing else, because she didn’t grow annoyed at Ymir’s questions. “I love them, they love me, they love each other. It’s simple.”

“Do you fuck each other too? At the same time?”

Now Mikasa smirked. “We do, or one watches. Or we do whoever we want, whenever.”

Ymir closed her eyes. “Goddamn, I’m jealous. That’s more action than I think our entire grade got this whole year.”

Mikasa’s smug grin intensified, and she even flicked her eyes over Ymir’s form. “But you’re taken, I suppose,” she said softly, more to herself.

They dumped Eren in the car, and Ymir took a few healthy steps away from Mikasa. “Taken? Nu-uh. As jealous as I am of you, though, no thanks. I’m not in the mood for Asian.”

Mikasa laughed. “It was a joke. How are things with Historia, though? Have you finally asked her out?”

Ymir soured immediately. “And this is my cue to leave.” She waved over her shoulder and retreated back into the mansion. Everyone had taken to asking about her love life, and it was getting annoying. As much as she loved them, it was none of their business.

She avoided a few unconscious teens in the hallway and went to the kitchen instead. There she found freshly delivered pizzas, and dug into one immediately. As she snacked, a few others wondered in. After eating, she turned but froze. At some point Historia had found her way into the kitchen as well, but she leaned against the opposite wall. Standing beside and practically over her, was Reiner. He had one beefy arm against the wall above her head, because she was just so fucking small, and he was leaning down to speak to her. He laughed at something he said, but Historia didn’t. She simply nodded, gave him polite smiles. Then she turned and met Ymir’s eyes, as if she had sensed Ymir staring at her.

Like every time, Ymir’s heart lit with electricity the moment those blue eyes were on her. She felt her knees weaken, and grabbed hold of the counter to steady herself. She stayed where she was, because Historia’s stare pinned her. There was something in that look, something heated and commanding. Ymir had never seen Historia like that before. They had danced around each other for the past two years. Best friends for far longer, once Ymir realized her little crush turned into being insanely, deeply, obsessively in love, she’d tried to cut their friendship down to acquaintances. It was out of respect, but also fear.

Swallowing, Ymir tried her best to appear calm. She knew that to others, she would look so, but Historia smiled and Ymir knew that she knew. That she’d known everything from the start. Historia turned to Reiner, said something quickly to him and then pushed away from the wall. He uncurled himself, confusion and hurt across his features, until he spotted Ymir. He scowled.

Ymir felt panic claw inside of her chest as Historia sauntered over. A little smile danced at her lips, filled with secrets that only she and Ymir knew. She was also insanely beautiful, clad in high heels that could kill a man, a short, tight skirt and a black top that really showed her cleavage. Ymir stared, then realized she was staring and looked away. Her eyes slid right back, but caught Historia’s eyes instead. The wind left Ymir’s body.

Historia strode confidently towards her, then pulled her down by the front of her shirt and crushed their lips together. Ymir gasped at first, but then she felt Historia’s body against hers and simply melted. It had been years since she’d kissed Historia—that first time being the day they met, playing a dumb game that made no sense. That time had been innocent, but this time it was hot and playful. Historia’s fingers ran through Ymir’s hair, down to scratch lightly at her neck, making her groan into Historia’s mouth.

Ymir pulled Historia fully against her front, content when those perfect breasts pressed against her. Hugging Historia had always been nice, but doing it like that, while enjoying her lips, was just bliss.

When Historia pulled away, she was panting. Ymir found Reiner glaring their way, and Connie was flashing her a thumbs-up. She grinned at him. Historia pulled her face down again, pecked her on the lips.

“Marry me,” she breathed, chest heaving.

Ymir narrowed her eyes. “Hello to you too, His’. How was your day?”

Historia rolled her eyes. “You’ve been in love with me for years, Ymir. I couldn’t handle waiting anymore.”

“It wasn’t just me?”

“No, not just you.” Historia caressed the line of her jaw, drawing a few shudders down Ymir’s back. “Since the day I first kissed you.”

Ymir lifted a brow. “No, I think I was the one that fell in love that day. You were too young and dumb.”

“Ymir, is that a yes or a no?”

“Are you serious? No date first?”

Historia sighed, but she smiled. “Date me, Ymir. Please? I want to be with you.”

Ymir smirked lightly, leaning down to press her lips to Historia’s neck. “Well, if you ask so nicely…”

Historia shuddered. “Um,” she pushed away, blushing lightly. Ymir lifted a brow. “I also kinda wanted to irritate Reiner. He was annoying me and he wouldn’t leave me alone. I saw you devouring me with your eyes, so I just decided, fuck it.”

Ymir stared, eyes wide. “I love you,” she blurted. “Fuck, I mean, um…”

“I love you too.” Historia took both her hands, smiling. “I’d like your hand in marriage one day, for real.”

“Like eight years ago?”

“A little more adult than that, but yeah.”

Ymir grinned. “Deal.”

Historia leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to Ymir’s. It was soft and sweet, and Ymir leaned down into it. She could hardly believe that Historia was actually kissing her like this, after years of uncertainty, of being so painfully in love with her. Ymir sighed.

“Do you want to get a drink?”

Historia stayed pressed to her lips, brushing them softly, gently. “Sure,” she whispered. One hand lifted to Ymir’s cheek, a thumb brushing over her freckles there. “What do you suggest?”

Ymir hated to ruin the moment, but she couldn’t help it. Wiggling her eyebrows, she spoke against Historia’s mouth. “Me.”

Historia giggled, and then she turned and headed towards the fridge. She paused, looking over her shoulder, and Ymir’s heart melted all over again. “Aren’t you coming with?”

If Ymir had a tail, it would have been wagging.


End file.
